


☘ What if Skull was...Steven Universe

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: I mean...She was lost to her original family for like...5000+ years. And came back (sortof) as a half-human male hybrid soooo...I don't see why he can't get..."lost" again. :) Though who knows what the mafia will experience once his barrage of super powered gem moms find out what's been going on with him for the past couple decades...:)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Despite the rumors, Skull wasn’t a lackey to the rest of the Arcobaleno.

 

No matter what Reborn said.

 

Or Colonello.

 

He was the World’s Strongest Cloud for crying out loud!

 

Hello?! The one touted as the strongest Flame of the set?

 

He was the Immortal Skull, Beloved Daredevil Extraordinaire!  
  
So him, a lackey? Pshaw.  
  
**…**

...He was delivering files to Reborn for other reasons.

 

...Really.

Leather clad fingers clenched at the thought, guiding the motorcycle as the Chivarone Mansion came into view.

 

 

Honestly, he didn’t understand why Reborn had to take this job in the first place.  
  
Skull was well aware of the man baby’s multiple degrees in pretty much everything (Reborn loved to rub his superiority in his face) but come _on,_ the guy was a **hitman.** He didn’t understand how his profession translated into full-time mafia tutor for hopeless heirs....

 

And even then-! Everyone was expected to check in or live at the Arcobaleno mansion every couple weeks, but no, Mr Sun _spot_ decided he had to be **_special_ ** and moved out the first day he had full control of his body.  
  
( _His mind aches with the sorrow of another, fainter figure drawing away. Personality equally as prickly but with a heart of gold buried underneath.)_  
_  
_ He’s not sure why though. Reborn has a Sun Flame; Skull doesn’t get why he reminds him of someone so blazingly **_blue._ **

 

 

The ~~familiar~~ odd sound of what seemed like leather on stone drew his attention, chasing away his melancholy thoughts. Skull rounded the corner of the mansion, undetected (see Reborn, he so _could_ infiltrate a famiglia) and darted into what seemed to be the backyard; but had been repurposed with what seemed to be half of an artfully done hedge maze and the rest being a forcefully cleared area for the frantic blond boy in the garden to train in.

 

Skull stops short to stare at the gangly child whipping a boulder like his life depended on it.

 

What the fuck?  
  
( _Something twinges in his mind)_  
  
Distracted, Skull doesn’t see the foot aimed for his face.  
  
Flying a good distance, Skull crashes into the hard ground. He comes up yelling.  
  
“What was that for Senpai?!” He screams instinctively, scrubbing at his throbbing face. He was temporarily blinded by the pain and he knew that was a terrible terrible thing when in Reborn’s presence because there was no telling what the sadistic Sun would do to him in that time.  
  
The ominous sound of a gun cocking echoes his thoughts and Skull freezes.  
  
“Stupid Lackey, It’s your own fault for freezing up.” was the cold rejoinder. Nonetheless, something grabs his arm and a quick flash of sun flames flashes across his face, making him wince at the heat.  
  
Sight returned, Skull turns to shout at Reborn but he...he’s not looking at him.  
  
Reborn is shuffling through the packet of papers Skull had brought, no attention worth sparing for his so called useless Lackey.

 

Skull ignores the pang in his chest.  
  
_(and the echoing pangs  from somewhere in his belly)_

 

He’s used to this kind of treatment after all.

 

Instead, he turns his attention back to the oddly coltish teen Reborn had claimed as a student.

 

The boy swings his arm back and the whip flies up in a graceful arc. His blond hair flashing in the sun.

 

**_THAT’S WRONG_ **

 

The thought is impossible to ignore and Skull frowns, taking a closer look at the Chivarone boy.

What was so wrong about-?

 

The whip arcs up again and-

 

**_WHY IS HE YELLOW_ **

 

It’s louder this time and Skull barely represses a flinch. What the heck was that? What did it matter if the boy was blond? He already _knew_ that from previous information gathering sessions.

 

The smacks of the whips echo louder and louder in his ears, mingling with the pounding rush of his heart.

 

Why did it matter-?

 

 **_PURPLE!_ ** ****  


iT ScReAMs in his mind  
  
**_WHIPS SHOULD BE PURPLE. THIS IS WRONGWRONGWRONG_ **

 

And Skull has a moment of utter confusion because whips...whips are supposed to be purple, they're supposed to be purple...but why were they purple?

 

The answer seemed just on the edge, just out of his reach.

 

He looks down at his hands.

 

Whips are supposed to be purple, not him.

 

He's supposed to be...

 

**_( A Flash of pain)_ **

 

Supposed to be....

 

**Pink?**

 

It's a great realisation, one that brings both relief and misery (and confusion of course because Skull _loves_ purple).

 

Skull wants to follow that train of thought, the feeling of something momentous just out of reach calling to him…

 

Then Reborn beans him in the head and knocks him out of his reverie, calling him a fucking Lackey _again_ and whatever else and the moment slips away.

 

Skull pushes the matter out of his head but somewhere he makes a note to start including pink into his wardrobe.

 

**I am Pink -!!^$#*# &$*&^**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Steven Universe_
> 
> So...I was supposed to work on the Black Butler one...and the Beelzebub one...but this one called to me first. Especially after watching the latest episode. I'll definitely get to the others at some point!
> 
> **BlankSlate Doodles — > [Steven Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295482/chapters/35492208)**
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ; ( ◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Words used to convey ideas are immortal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven/Skull has a weird time trying to remember things.

Sometimes he finds himself staring at his gut.

 

Nothing in public though, because just one of the others seeing him acting weirdly is gonna get him pummeled. It's just not worth it. 

  
  


But at home,by himself, it's a different story. Blinds closed, doors locked and a sweep done throughout his house to make sure no bugs have been planted.

 

He doesn’t know why he feels the need to be so defensive about this whole thing but it _feels_ so **important** he doesn’t bother questioning it overly much. It's a simple enough ritual anyway, nothing to make a fuss over.

 

He’ll sit on his bed and hike his shirt up, stuffing the edge into his mouth as his hands instinctively cup his bellybutton. Its an odd thing, wider and deeper than most he’s seen, about half a palm wide. There’s a reason he always wears jumpsuits. There’s no need for other people to look at his freakishly large belly button and judge. Besides that, if any of the Arcobaleno find out, he’s in for a world of pain and who knows what being stuffed in there.

 

_ The voice is back, frantically whispering on how  _ **_bad_ ** _ an idea having anything going into that hole will be  _ and Skull can’t help but snort. No duh. The voice is pretty damn insistent on the weirdest things and pops up without any warning. 

 

Case in point, 

 

The first time he was  ~~ whining  ~~  majestically lamenting his inability to drink anymore after becoming an Arcobaleno, it suddenly piped up with

  
  
‘ _ I think I’ll try drinking tonight’  _

 

Only, the only image that pops up in his head is a can of apple juice from a brand that got discontinued over two decades ago.

 

**????**

 

Which um, is interesting yeah, but he’d really rather not think he was such a pussy that the first time he’d said he’d go drinking (with friends??) he’d chickened out and drunk apple juice instead. Like how _lame_ would that be? And Skull didn’t **do** lame.

 

_ (But the voice isn’t his, its his  _ **_#####_ ** _ and he  _ _ misses _ _ her  _ **_so_ ** _ much.) _

 

And there’s that damnable flash of **_pink_** again only he’s pretty sure this pink isn’t HIS **Pink** ( _like what even?_ ) as the memory fades.

 

That moment left him bittersweet.

  
  


Or this one other time where he’d stopped by a diner for some breakfast and the waitress had smiled at him and cooed at how grown up he was  _ (he wasn’t, he wasn’t a grown up baby, why couldn’t people  _ **_see_ ** _ that he-) _  before giving him his bacon and eggs arranged in a cute smiley face.

 

‘ **_THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME, BABY!_ ** ‘ 

 

It was like a strike of lightning.

When he came to, his table was split in half and his breakfast smashed to pieces on the floor. The soggy mess looked so melancholy he had to look away.   
  
…

  
Well at least the waitress didn’t look like she was gonna patronize him anymore? That was a plus.

 

IN ANY CASE, Skull could confirm that the Voice was just weird.  _~~ ( and that if he covered his ‘belly button’ he couldn’t  **BrEaThE** . What the FUCK.)  ~~ _

 

But back to his ritual.    
  
A couple days ago, he’d found out that there was... _ something  _ inside his ...hole.

 

Grasping blindly at the table, he caught hold of his penlight and shone it into the fleshy opening. A light pink twinkle greeted him.

 

So.

 

Something in there. 

 

That shone.

 

…

 

Unbidden, the thought seemed to shift something in his head and a tinny voice whispered,

 

_ ‘Hi, um... actually, I'm  _ **_#?#?_ ** _ 's son. She kinda  _ **_#$(%*#(%$_ ** _ ... I have her gem, the rest is from my dad. _ _ ’ _

 

That...that one was almost clear.

 

So...He looked like his father?

 

And his mum...did what... put her fist and nailed a gem into her kid’s gut-???  **What?????**

 

Skull looked down apprehensively.    
  
His mom must have had slim fingers. Because he couldn’t imagine an entire adult’s hand  _ in there. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Steven Universe_
> 
> So, a little bit more exposition~ I'm on a roll with this one! :D  
>  Not much plot development though, sadly. :_P
> 
> **BlankSlate Doodles — > [Steven Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295482/chapters/35492208)**
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ; ( ◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Words used to convey ideas are immortal."


End file.
